gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Kurt Relationship is the relationship/friendship of Kurt and Mercedes. Their couple name is''' Kurtcedes''' (Kurt and Mer/'cedes'). Overview Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion and music. In "Acafellas", Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not being popular. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, despite Mercedes's initial belief that Kurt is gay. The idea however takes a hold on the hopeful Mercedes who is left hurt ( and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car ) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is indeed gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally does come out officially. In The Substitute, she subsitutes "Kurt for a boyfriend", but he makes her realize it, and so she decides to give a shot at a possible love story with Anthony Rashad, who she thought was cute. Episodes For Acafellas Mercedes begins pursuing Kurt and is encouraged by the Cheerios. They begin their friendship, and the two go out a couple times, but as friends, despite Mercedes' belief. Mercedes accepts him when he comes out as gay. The Power Of Madonna Near the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes are in the cheerios and are caught singing the Madonna song "4 Minutes" in the Gym because Jesse St. James has joined New Directions & know their chance at a solo has dropped even more. Also, in the end of this video, the Glee kids sing a song (Like a Prayer) in which Kurt and Mercedes both get solos. Special Education When seeing each other from across the stage, Mercedes gives a timid wave to Kurt and he winks back at her. Episodes Against Showmance Kurt and Mercedes argue, and he calls her a "technicolor zebra." Acafellas Kurt lies and says he is in love with Rachel, leading Mercedes to smash his car's window as she sings the song "Bust Your Windows". He comes out as gay later in the episode and confesses his love for someone else, Finn, ending any hope for an actual romantic relationship between the two but they still are friends. Mercedes is the first person to know that Kurt is gay. The Substitute Mercedes feels left out by Kurt because of his new acquaintance with Blaine. When Kurt tries to set up a date between Mercedes and Anthony Rashad (another black student), she reacts badly about food, and feels jealous about Kurt and Blaine. But at the end of the episode she eventually decides to go talk to Anthony and try to give him a chance. Video/Photo: thumb|left|250pxthumb|left|252px kurtcedes_25.jpg 4Minutes.jpg 4Minutes-glee-12213691-1024-768.jpg 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg Kurcedes.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Ballad11.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg kurtcedes_36.gif kurtcedes_3.jpg kurtcedes_01.gif kurtcedes_2.jpg kurtcedes_4.JPG kurtcedes_5.jpg kurtcedes_6.jpg kurtcedes_7.png kurtcedes_8.jpg kurtcedes_9.jpg kurtcedes_10.jpg kurtcedes_11.jpg kurtcedes_12.jpg kurtcedes_13.jpg kurtcedes_14.jpg kurtcedes_16.jpg kurtcedes_17.jpg kurtcedes_18.jpg kurtcedes_19.jpg kurtcedes_20.jpg kurtcedes_21.jpg kurtcedes_22.jpeg kurtcedes_23.jpeg kurtcedes_15.jpg kurtcedes_24.jpeg kurtcedes_26.jpg kurtcedes_27.jpg kurtcedes_28.gif kurtcedes_29.png kurtcedes_30.png kurtcedes_31.jpg kurtcedes_32.png kurtcedes_33.jpg|Can't Touch This Category:Relationships